Graveyard Fire
by MissMayFlowers
Summary: HP/SPN S3 AU. Harry hated hunters. They had killed his family, not that his family wasn't already gone. The Earth is his only constant companion, and he uses it's power to cure the sickness that plagues creatures and makes them kill. When he meets the Winchesters however, he falls for their tragedy and the youngest brother. SW/HP and Destiel later.


**More Spn/HP because I enjoy it so much.**

**So I've been reading some disturbing books...and I wanted to write something darker than most of my stories. It will probably get happier as the story goes on. Also, Destiel and Sam/Harry...because I haven't done that yet and I love both pairings.**

**WARNINGS****: Dark, AU, SLASH**

**PAIRINGS: SW/HP, Dean/Cas**

* * *

><p>Harry's fingers sunk into the wet dirt with ease. The rain trailed down his upturned face like tear, though he hadn't cried today. Not after the hunters came. Not even after the last gunshot pierced the air, the hum of a well tuned engine grew softer and they drove away. He had sat in the silence for what seemed like hours, knees tucked to his chest. The only sound had been his soft breathing.<p>

He had come out to find his only family dead. Well, if you didn't count his neglectful Aunt and her husband and son who he lived with for eleven years, which he didn't. He should have warned them when the foreboding feeling had settled in his mind months ago. He hadn't wanted to face the fact that they were sick, and now he was paying the price.

He hadn't buried the girl. Almost as old as him, they had taken her from a bar. He wiped her pretty face with a washcloth and laid her on the couch, someone would find her after he left this house.

Sirius was hardest to clean up, his long black hair matted with his own blood and his hands coated with hers. His father in all but blood and godfather in name. Sirius had always been a joker, he had even died laughing. A crazed laugh that ended with choking noises. It was something that echoed, and something he wanted to forget.

Remus was cleaner, just a silver bullet through the heart, so the blood was only on his shirt and chest. His other godfather and honorary dad, normally very gentle, could only have been described as one word. Feral. Or at least that's what it sounded like.

Well, thats what happened when you got sick. There was no real name for the disease, it wasn't like humans had studied what happened when the change occurred. All he knew was that starting in America, all creatures and those with a strong connection to the earth had gone ballistic. It started with irritability, escalating to paranoia and violent tendencies. Usually it ended with them killing. Then the hunters would kill them.

Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, nature spirits, no one was safe. It was only a matter of time before he lost his mind. He never knew what he was, but he always felt like no one else. He could hear the Earth, it spoke to him, warned him. He had believed he was crazy until his godfathers rescued him from his cupboard bedroom in suburbia.

They worshiped the Earth, or Mother Earth. They told him, he, Harry, was special. He wasn't crazy and Mother Earth did speak to him, even if it wasn't with words. She was his only constant companion. Sirius had always said that God had abandoned them long ago, and Harry started to believe it.

He could feel the power of the Earth flowing through him as he kneeled in the mud. He knew it was real, because he wasn't cold, he was full of warmth. Still, he couldn't help but think about what happened, playing it on repeat in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Sirius hadn't let him out of the house in two weeks. He had gone out with Remus, saying they were getting him a surprise. Harry didn't know weather it was the dim light, but both their eyes had gleamed. He was worried about their symptoms, it was getting worse. <em>

_They treated him like some kind of god, yet they gave him so many rules to follow. He had wanted to go outside while they were gone. He was afraid, honestly afraid of the two people he loved most. Or what they had become._

_He had heard them drive up in Sirius' truck and peeked through the curtains. The bag they carried wasn't moving, but he could clearly see the outline of her figure. Harry ran outside._

"_What are you doing? What is that?!" He wanted to scream at them, but it came out soft. Dread pooled in his stomach._

"_Get inside. We brought you dinner. It will make you stronger, power you won't believe, pup!" Sirius said, he was giddy and way too happy. Remus stayed silent, but gave Harry a nod. Harry cringed when the man who most certainly was not his godfather said his old nickname._

_He remembered then, the books he had seen Sirius locking up in his desk drawer. Pagan Gods, Aztec Gods, and more. All with one thing in common... sacrifice._

_Harry swayed a little, he felt like he would puke. Remus clapped him on the back and pushed him inside. They locked him in his room until it was 'prepared'. He sat in the corner, his eyes shut tight. Praying to the Earth and anyone who would listen. _

"_Please, don't let this happen." He whispered. Minutes after the screams had been silenced he heard another car pulled up the drive. They lived in the country, far from the town, so it couldn't be their nonexistent neighbors. _

_Sirius pulled him out of the corner and made him squeeze into the master bedroom's fireplace and stay quiet._

_The stone around him carried the sound of loud arguing, but he couldn't process what they were saying. He plugged his ears, anticipating what was to come._

_Bang._

* * *

><p>Harry scrunched his fists. He looked up again when the rain suddenly stopped. Only around him though, a perfect ring of blue sky circled above him. He knew who it was instantly, and his mouth parted in awe.<p>

"You-" Harry started.

Power rushed through him, more than he could handle. He cried out. It stopped a second later, but he felt different, stronger.

Images flashed in his mind. One of America, then one of different creatures. First the creatures were crazed, then a picture of himself and the creatures were peaceful.

He understood. He didn't want this to happen again, to anyone. His selfish need to rid himself of some of the guilt pushed him off the ground.

Harry mustered up the courage to go back inside the house. Grabbing all the money he could find and his clothes. He also took all the pictures off the walls and burned them. All except for a picture of him, Sirius and Remus two years ago. He packed everything in a backpack and walked three towns over, got a cab to the airport and caught the next plane to America. Using his new power to get there without a passport.

He traveled, his Mother guiding him to help those he came across go back to their peaceful roots and hide themselves.

Vampires stopped killing and started just draining a little blood from each human, then letting them go. Their saliva giving the humans hazy memories or none at all. Werewolfs started remembering their nights, and accepting the wolf inside them. Forming tight knit packs. He didn't know how he did it, but somehow pushing the Earth's power into each creature cured them, or prevented any problems.

He also tried hunting down the unfavorable beasts, such as wendigos or demons. His mother assured him, that the words of power he spoke would kill anything. It took a lot of power to kill, it wasn't what his powers were meant for and usually knocked him out for several days. Due to this, he tried to use human hunter's methods when encountering the nasties and saved his power for dire situations. Circulating power through his own body to enhance his physical or mental performance.

It was another year before he encountered hunters again...

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>


End file.
